wamrsmootherfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany
Tiffany, Kaworu Nagisa, Ylvis Lover, Dr. Light, Treestump, Ocythoe, or Louis XIV, is one of the main characters of the Wamr Smoother series. She is well known for doing genuinely hilarious things and "I bet he will jam more times." Appearance Tiffany looks like a treestump with short dark hair and glasses. Personality Memes. Tiffany has a very humerous, kind nature, looking out for others and always trying to lighten up the mood of the chat. She likes to make jokes, many of which are references to memes. She has nothing specific about her personality. History Tiffany was probably never born. In fact, we're not sure that she really exists. However, if she does, these are some speculations as to her history and past, many of which are enshrouded in mystery. Since there is not much known about her other than she is a meme loving fuck, this makes her a close relative to the Titan. Vocaloid Sex Headcanons Sometime between 11037 AD and 11037 (modern day), FUEKING came up with some vocaloid sex headcanons that she shared with GOOIGI . However, some of these were so explicit and life-altering that GOOIGI felt the need to create a group chat and share with her other weebabo friends this information. At this time, FUEKING and Tiffany were aquaintences, and would continue to be until being united by Wamr Smoother. The sex headcanons that FUEKING made were so disturbing and religiously motivational that no one can ever repeat them, ever. The only information that has survived this event has been a single quote: "Isn't Len like 7" Epicmafia When the Noob Games were first created, GOOIGI invited Tiffany, and she became an outstanding and permanent member of the Wamr Smoother Crew. Nyakuya Revolt The Nyakuya Revolt was during a game where the Togami deck was being used. GOOIGI and Steph were mafia. Tiffany, during this time, said "Nyan." Little did she know that that would end up being her downfall. During the night meeting, GOOIGI said "Let's kill Nyakuya because they said Nyan" and Steph said "Okay." Then they killed Steph. This is one of the more touchy subjects for Tiffany, as Steph torments her to this day. Even the single utterance of the phrase "Nyakuya" drives Tiffany insane. Ylvis, I Want To Move To Norwegia One day on a Sunday Tiffany and FUEKING ended up watching a ton of Ylvis videos, ending up proclaiming their love for Ylvis, and saying they would marry them. FUEKING then said "I WANT TO MOVE TO NORWEGIA BECAUSE" due to her lacked knowledge of the Norwegian language belonging to the country of Norway. FUEKING and Tiffany have since buttkicked each other and decided to move to Norwegia because I Bet He Will Jam More Times Afterschool one day, FUEKING was suffering from making a decision. She had to choose between going ice skating with her friends and going to her brother's concert. She asked GOOIGI and Tiffany for advice, and Tiffany, in effort to help her friend, said "I bet he will jam more times." GOOIGI then spammed "I bet he will jam more times" many times and there have since been many variations of this, as a mad libs meme. Original Quote: its only one concert i bet he will jam more times 6:16:32 PM *** my do g ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ has changed the conversation topic to "pretend there's something funny here as the topic. pretend it says "Kuwata is fat, lol", or maybe "i bet he will jam more times"." *** i betOctober 1, 2013 6:17 PM farquaad xiv ٩(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)۶ Zeph: <<<''' diana skody'October 1, 2013 6:17 PM farquaad xiv ٩(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)۶ Zeph: <<< '''will jam more times.' ' i bet'October 1, 2013 6:17 PM my do g ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ: <<< diana skodyOctober 1, 2013 6:17 PM my do g ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ: <<< will September 30, 2013 5:48 PM farquaad xiv ٩(̾●̮̮̃̾•̃̾)۶ Zeph: <<<''' WANT TO MOVE TO NORWEGIA BECAUSE'September 12, 2013 7:28 PM my do g ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ: <<< '''my dog s'October 1, 2013 6:17 PM my do g ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ: <<< will jam more times. JibJab Tiffany made this as a gift to the Wamr Smoother family for Halloween. It is an e-card with the faces of some of the Wamr Smoother members shittily put onto them, dancing to the Monster Mash song. The scientist is Tiffany, the vampire is FUEKING, frankenstein is Steph, GOOIGI is the werewolf, and Zippy is frankenstein's wife. The lyrics to Monster Mash can be found here . Relationships FUEKING FUEKING and Tiffany are very good friends, and talk a lot in the chat after school. Tiffany has been Petzoned by FUEKING, as FUEKING fucked Zippy, kissed GOOIGI, and petted Tiffany. FUEKING was also credited with accidentally sexting Tiffany because Tiffany's role was Telepath, and so was GOOIGI's, so FUEKING mistakenly sent Tiffany many strings of sexts meant for GOOIGI. She didn't know okay. Trivia *Tiffany's favorite role is Treestump. *Tiffany came up with the idea of sharing playlists, which was really cute. *Tiffany is in love with Ylvis. *She would pay all her money to JibJab. Category:Characters